A rectangle is $7$ feet long. The rectangle is also $2$ feet wide. What is its area?
Answer: $7\text{ ft}$ $2\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 The area is the length times the width. The length is 7 feet. The width is 2 feet. Thus the area is $7\times2$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 7 \times 2 = 14 $ We can also count 14 square feet.